


Самая главная рыба

by navia_tedeska



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood, Fish, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Ireland, Ocean, Sea Monsters, WTF Combat
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 13:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6286675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navia_tedeska/pseuds/navia_tedeska
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Брок уходит в отставку и уезжает жить в спокойную и тихую Ирландию. Он ловит рыбу и изредка пьёт эль в пабе, полном стариков с сединой, отливающей медным золотом. Именно в Ардморе с ним случается чудесное происшествие.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Самая главная рыба

**Author's Note:**

> текст написан от переизбытка вдохновения из-за арта ниже.  
> автор арта: http://juefeifeifei.tumblr.com/post/136676683620/cindyfxx-at-the-urgent-request-of-the-artist
> 
> Беты: Эйк и Sardji

Брок ловит рыбу.

На плечах палаткой топорщится в разные стороны непромокаемый плащ, крепкие мозолистые руки держат увесистый спиннинг для морской ловли. Брок приходит рыбачить на пирс каждый день с тех пор, как четыре года назад переехал в Ирландию и поселился на окраине Ардмора.

Брок ловит треску; когда везёт больше, чем обычно — попадается с пятнистой спинкой скумбрия и серебристая переливчатая путассу. Самую мелкую рыбу Брок отпускает — незачем обирать океан. Подрастёт, нагуляет жирок и вернётся к нему на крючок. Если не попадётся кому-то более хищному раньше.

После он привычно возвращается на стоянку с ведром, полным улова, и спиннингом в другой руке. Иногда возвращается и с пустым ведром — такое случается перед штормом; заводит старый форд с открытым кузовом, в который небрежно закинут ком кое-как свёрнутого брезента — ещё с  _тех_ времён, — и возвращается в одинокий дом на окраине, не доезжая мыса Карриганер.

Брок ловит рыбу и смотрит на неспокойную Атлантику. И когда видит в серых стальных волнах чёрное, расплывшееся точно кляксой водорослей пятно, прищуривается, улыбается и машет рукой. Осторожно — совсем легко помахивая кистью — чтобы не спугнуть.

Пятно подплывает под пирс, ухватывается рукой с чёрными острыми когтями за толстую балку-опору, выныривает медленно и качается вместе с волнами; смотрит прозрачными синими глазами, изредка моргая и снова заныривая, чтобы смочить высыхающую кожу. Каждый раз смотрит, как Брок рыбачит. И ему это не надоедает.

Больше всего он любит скумбрию и путассу. Когда есть улов, Брок кидает рыбины — он ловит на излёте, откусывает им головы и выплёвывает в волны — у природы хватает желающих и на такие скромные дары. Не пропадёт. Он высасывает кровь и внутренности, орудуя тёмным острым языком, сноровисто снимает кожу вместе с чешуёй, подцепляя ногтями и резко дёргая к хвосту. Он терпеть не может чужую чешую.

Первый раз Брок встретил его в сумерках, случайно. И, было, принял за труп.

***

Он тогда задержался с рыбалкой допоздна, а потом не смог сразу уйти — закат был завораживающим, словно солнце вскрыло себе вены, и всю воду залило алыми и фиолетовыми потёками. Потом Брок решил искупаться и спустился на маленький, заросший по краям осокой безлюдный пляж. Волны, глянцево-серые под разлившейся на поверхности палитрой, ласково облизывали мелкий песок. Тут и там под ноги попадались колючие обломки белых перламутровых ракушек. Под пирсом лицом вниз на воде качалось тело.

Брок помнит, что матернулся тогда — Адмор он выбрал для себя в первую очередь потому, что тут ничего никогда не происходило, никакого криминала серьёзнее бытовых ссор — и прямо в одежде нырнул, поплыл к нему. Захватил со спины под рукой, через грудь, и потащил на берег…, а потом матернулся ещё несколько раз. Потому что… хвост. Огромный, в крупной голубоватой чешуе, в полтора раза больше человеческого туловища, с мощными боковыми плавниками и продольным гребнем сзади. Нужно было бы испугаться и в штаны наделать. А потом позвонить куда следует, чтобы за этим пришельцем из глубин выехала спец-бригада. Брок знал, как они работают. Оцепляют, вывозят и… На волю после этого возвращать, как правило, нечего. Насмотрелся он в своё время на всякое.

Но то ли военная закалка и десятки пройденных горячих точек делают своё дело, то ли время, когда он приходил в себя в госпитале после подрыва на фугасе в Ираке, и если бы не Нил — лежать ему на земле, мёртвым и холодным, упёршимся слепыми глазами в жаркое голубое небо, как и многие другие до него. Нила он поблагодарить не успел — вертолёт, в котором тот летел на следующее задание, сбили из зенитки.

Пройти мимо, когда можешь помочь хоть чем-то, у Брока числилось в разделе тягчайших человеческих грехов. Не сразу так стало, но после Ирака и контузии — точно.

Поэтому раздумывал он недолго — быстро осмотрел существо на предмет повреждений. То, видимо, запуталось в рыбацких сетях и изранило шею. Попыталось вырваться — и только сильнее затянуло на себе удавку. А потом потеряло сознание, и его вынесло течением под пирс.

Что с ним делать? Жилистый, с разлётом острых, как крылья чайки, ключиц, наполовину рыба, сверху — парень как парень, если судить по широким плечам и мужской груди; левая рука словно в мелкочешуйчатом рукаве, переливалась в закатных отблесках красиво, радужно, и хотелось к ней притронуться. Правая — обычная, в шрамах. Совсем человеческая, если бы не когти. Кожа на шее изорвана леской, тонкие пальцы — тоже. Жабры — нежно-розовые бахромчатые щели меж рёбер — судорожно приподнимались и опускались со свистом. На сколько его хватит?

До машины на крохотной стоянке у пирса — пятнадцать шагов круто вверх. Брок, оступаясь на осыпающихся глинистых камнях, добрался меньше чем за десять, расстелил по кузову брезент, верёвками закрепил внатяг на бортах.

Существо задыхалось и умирало. Кожа становилась бледной и прозрачной, заострились черты лица — белого, правильного. Красивого. С резковатой линией скул, изящным подбородком и совсем человеческой ямочкой на нём. Как несимметричная корона, голову венчала россыпь слипшихся тёмных волос. Брок бегом натаскал и вылил в брезент три ведра. Рыбу кинул туда же — ещё живую, вяло бьющую хвостами. С телом было сложнее. Когда Брок взял его на руки, существо пришло в себя на мгновение, заметалось невидящим взглядом и страшно зашипело; впилось в рукава когтями, но плащ-непромокайку прорвать не вышло — наверное, только круглых синяков по коже наставило, таких же красно-фиолетовых, как закатные краски. Пошипело, напугав Брока до дёргающегося глаза, и снова обмякло.

Он был тяжеленным и скользким. Длинный хвост с вяло опущенным гребнем волочился по песку, оставляя за собой неровный след. Брок тащил из последних сил — сам давно не мальчик — и пытался запомнить цвет. Глаза парня-рыбы в момент сознания отливали тёмным густо-синим. Совершенно нереальным и заставляющим цепенеть. Почему-то всплыло старое, как ветхий школьный альбом для рисования (которое он терпеть не мог), воспоминание. Индиго. Так назывался этот цвет.

Брок сел за руль, завёл форд и позволил себе несколько секунд паузы, чтобы замереть и отдышаться. Как всегда, окунаясь с головой в действия на чистом адреналине и инстинкте, после он хмурился от накатывающих размышлений о правильности того, что же он творит. Сейчас было не так. Волнительно и беспокойно, но никакие сомнения не терзали. Тот, кто сейчас лежал, еле живой, в луже морской воды на растянутом брезенте, пока дышал. Значит, он имел все шансы залечить свои раны и вернуться в океан, чем бы — кем бы? — он ни был. Остальное Брока мало волновало.

Так он уговаривал себя, выворачивая с парковки неторопливо, чтобы не расплескать и без того скудный запас воды в кузове. Ничего особенного, повторял он себе под нос, пока ехал по кочковатой дороге. И при этом не замечал, как губы, как всё его лицо, обычно серое и безэмоциональное, заросшее двухнедельной щетиной, робко улыбалось и начинало оживать. Он боялся ухватиться за это чувство. Он, почти уже старик — одинокий и израненный войной — трепетал от восторга. Боялся поверить, что чудо, которого так ждут дети и в которое они же совсем не верят, становясь взрослыми, случилось. На его веку, с ним. Его распирало изнутри ощущение состоявшегося чуда. Не зря говорят, что люди с возрастом впадают в младенчество — до того острым, реальным и чистым было оно, как случается только у детей. Впервые за много лет, а может, и десятков лет, он испытывал что-то подобное. Брок крепче сжимал руль и поглядывал в зеркало заднего вида на свой прикрытый брезентом кузов. Его глаза ожили и светились.

Дом стоял на отшибе Ардмора. Чёрный и старый, как остов выброшенного на мель парусного корабля. Острая, высокая кирпичная труба дымохода заменяла собой обломок фок-мачты. Он одиноко высился посреди густо-зелёных волн сочной, напоенной дождями травы. Брок видел такую только в Ирландии. Вкупе с цветом неба и стальным отблеском океана чуть дальше, за домом, изумрудный цвет набирал глубину и тысячу полутонов. Когда глаза уставали от чтения, Брок просто смотрел в окно на это волнующееся зелёное море, и утомление отпускало. За домом луг внезапно обрывался скалой, что падала в океан. Об этот утёс в шторма разбивались волны, но был он невысок и ненадёжен, и брызги порой добивали до небольшого заросшего палисадника. Земля тогда становилась жирной, скользкой, и к воде по скрытой от глаз в камнях тропе было не спуститься.

В тот день всё было спокойно. Начинало темнеть, и Брок только порадовался, что живёт так уединённо. В Адморе вообще было очень спокойно, все жители в большинстве своём — ирландцы почтенного возраста, с золотистой сединой и веснушками на сморщенной пергаментной коже. Чаще всего он сталкивался с ними в магазинах или в единственном пабе на центральной улице. Молодёжь стремилась убраться от таких деревень подальше, словно их отпугивал запах старости. Она бежала в областные центры, а там — и в столицу, тайно надеясь найти шанс уплыть в Англию или, ещё лучше, в Штаты. Брок находил это забавным. Когда ты молод, на месте не сидится, и ты мечешься, как перекати-поле, даже не надеясь зацепиться хоть где-то. Не желая этого. Становясь стариком, таким же уставшим от жизни, как он, отчаянно стремишься к обратному. Алчешь покоя и уединения, и чтобы никто тебя не трогал. Никаких компаний, только проверенные люди и верные книги, порой — стаканчик-другой виски и хорошая гаванская сигара. Возможно, матч по бейсболу на ти-ви, не более того. Не хотелось ни женщин, ни мужчин, он не корил себя за отсутствие семьи и детей. Только жадно цеплялся за свои размышления, когда рыбачил и смотрел на расплавленную сталь неспокойных вод Атлантики или в огонь камина в своём доме. Кроме шуток, его вполне устраивала собственная компания.

Столько разного фееричного дерьма осталось в его прошлой жизни элитного спецназовца, что сейчас одиночество словно латало уставшую, прохудившуюся душу. Пускай белым по чёрному и неуклюжими, торопливыми, широкими стежками. Зато накрепко.

Брок понёс обмякшее тяжёлое тело в ванную на первом этаже.

Его дом пах старым деревом и горькой солью, и немного — свежим травяным духом, — совсем недавно Брок со скуки стриг траву перед домом. Он музыкально скрипел досками паркета в нескольких местах, всегда на одной и той же высоте. Брок даже думал, что на них можно сыграть простую мелодию, будь он чуть моложе и прыгучее.

Пожелтевшая от времени ванна отличалась внушающими уважение размерами, но Брок никогда в ней не мылся. Обходился единственным модернизированным местом во всём доме — душевой кабинкой наверху, в ванной комнате своей спальни. Почти всё остальное было ветхим, с длинной-предлинной историей.

Существо тяжело съехало по скользким, эмалевым стенкам ванны на дно и улеглось, неловко заломив руку. Брок поправил её и, взглядом отыскав ведра побольше, отправился к океану.

Это было очень утомительно. Брок не считал, сколько сделал ходок, сбился после пятнадцатой. Выйти с пустыми ведрами через заднюю дверь, в сумерках прошагать к обрыву, по вытесанной в скале тропе спуститься к воде и зачерпнуть пенной, мутной солёной воды… оскальзываясь, подняться наверх и уже в доме, задыхаясь от давно забытых нагрузок, вылить её на судорожно шевелящее жабрами тело.

Когда ванна наполнилась не до края, но скрыла под водой большую часть хвоста и лицо, Брок устало выдохнул и вытер пот со лба. В зеркальном шкафчике над раковиной нашёл аптечку и перерыл её в поисках непромокаемого пластыря и заживляющей антисептической мази. Он приподнял над водой бессознательную голову, осторожно промокнул полотенцем раны на шее и, кое-как намазав их мазью, залепил старыми, пожелтевшими от времени пластырями. Лишь бы держали, подумал Брок и без сил рухнул на крышку унитаза.

Из дрёмы его вырвало шипение. Знакомое, и оно же — чуждое его старому дому. Брок вздрогнул, открыл глаза и тут же встретился с ним взглядом — почти чёрная радужка и выражение, говорящее о жажде убийства. Оскал на бледном лице в сочетании с бескровными белёсыми губами и зубы… острые, мелкие и частые, как у хищной рыбы. На полу ванной валялись оторванные с шеи окровавленные пластыри. Кем бы он ни был, Брок со своим милосердием ему не нравился.

— Стоп, — тихо и как можно спокойнее проговорил Брок. — Спокойно, я друг. Я не причиню тебе вреда.

Существо рванулось вперёд, взмахнув острыми чёрными когтями у самого его, Брока, колена, чуть не раскроив кожу до кости; вторая рука соскользнула по бортику ванны, и он весь, как был, страшный и обозлённый, рухнул обратно, забил огромным хвостом и принялся разбрызгивать драгоценную атлантическую воду. Та сильнее окрасилась розовым — кровотечение из ран только усилилось от истерики.

— Успокойся! — крикнул Брок, спасаясь из ванной бегством в коридор. Он серьёзно опасался, что ему прилетит этим мощным хвостом по голове, и вся его идиотская благотворительная затея окончится для них обоих летально. Из дома существо само точно не выберется. — Успокойся, чудовище! — крикнул он снова и, судорожно размышляя, что делать, выбежал на улицу. Там, в пропахшем насквозь брезенте в кузове машины ещё валялась в луже воды никак не желающая подохнуть рыба. Он сгрёб, сколько смог унести в двух руках, и вернулся в дом. В ванной было подозрительно тихо. Брок заглянул туда — увидел только перекинутый через бортик ванны хвост, нервно, как у кошки, покачивающийся на весу. Существо с головой ушло под воду.

Брок зашёл внутрь, осторожно держа рыбу перед собой.

— Мир, чудище, — сказал он ровно и негромко. - Вот, смотри. Я тебе еду принёс.

Брок протянул над водой рыбину — пятнистую скумбрию, — и чуть помотал ею из стороны в сторону, готовый, если вдруг что, в любое мгновение отпрыгнуть. Не успел. Существо выпростало руку из-под воды неуловимо и молниеносно, почти без брызг, и скогтило подачку в мгновение ока, чудом не оттяпав Броку кисть.

— Вот же чёрт хвостатый, — изумлённо выдохнул Брок, пятясь назад и оседая обратно на унитаз. По полу вокруг валялся вяло трепыхающийся оброненный улов. Но самое интересное ждало впереди. Хвостатый вдруг вынырнул, устроился поудобнее и, не сводя с Брока цепких, прищуренных глаз, принялся за… трапезу. Брок навсегда запомнил, как жадно и кроваво он ел. И от этого пристального недоверчивого взгляда вкупе с животным чавканьем холодело внутри, и кровь замедляла свой бег по венам. Брок промерзал, но смотрел, не моргая. Кровавое пиршество завораживало.

Весь он вызывал противоречивые чувства. С одной стороны — пугал. И в то же время неимоверно притягивал. Он был красив дикой, непокорённой красотой; чистой, живой и одновременно страшной. Тёмные волосы влажными завитками облепили скулы — острые и бледные. Лицо в их обрамлении выглядело восковым, словно кожа просвечивала, и из-под неё бил тусклый свет. Нечеловечески-синие глаза смотрели пристально, с недоверием и осторожностью. В них не читалось испуга, словно он уже не первый раз сталкивался с людьми. На него хотелось смотреть — весь он волновал своей дикостью и естественными для хищника повадками, то резкими, то тягучими движениями. И в то же время Брок скривился и отвернулся от неожиданности, когда первая рыбья голова, откушенная аккурат под жабрами, упала в воду, и по его губам и подбородку потекла тёмная густая кровь.

Когда он съел всю наловленную Броком за день пикшу и скумбрию, вода в ванной окрасилась в мутно-багровый цвет.

Брок запоздало подумал, что, возможно, надо было всунуть в одну из рыбин таблетку с противовоспалительным или снотворным, но потом отмёл эту мысль, как дурную. Что, если человеческие лекарства его убьют?

— Я Брок, — сказал он, скрывая зевок. Усталость начинала брать своё. — Я друг. Ты запутался в сети. Я спас тебя. Ты поправишься — и я отпущу тебя обратно в океан.

Существо словно не обращало на него внимания. Оно облизывало свою окровавленную руку тёмным языком и сыто щурилось, краем глаза присматривая за Броком. А потом перевернулось набок, лицом к нему. И только тогда Брок заметил, что в небольшой кожной складке внизу живота, асимметрично перетекающего в хвост, спрятан аккуратный, совершенно точно мужской орган и выводящее отверстие.

«Всё-таки мальчик», — подумал Брок и отвернулся. Посмотрел на старинные громоздкие часы, висящие в холле на стене. Стрелки неумолимо ползли к десяти.

— Ты зря снял с шеи, — он показал на пластыри и себе на кадык. — Это лекарство. Помогает. Иначе загноится, будет хуже.

Существо не отреагировало, только нервно качнуло хвостом. Но когда Брок протянул к нему руку, отчаянно зашипело и снова ушло под воду.

— Да ну и чёрт с тобой, — махнул Брок, вышел из ванной и выключил свет.

Ему был необходим душ — казалось, он провонял чешуёй и слизью насквозь.

Кое-как ополоснувшись горячей, а под конец — холодной водой, Брок рухнул в кровать лицом и проспал до утра, предварительно выбросив все мысли из головы. Ему снились сирены, какими он их представлял в древнегреческих мифах. Прекрасные. Ужасные. Не ведающие жалости.

*

Утро не принесло облегчения. Существо было живо. Смотрело всё так же дико, с опаской.

Из ванной смердило страшно. Душок застоявшейся морской воды, смешанной с тухнущей рыбьей кровью, давал по носу и мозгам уже в холле. И тогда Брок вдруг понял, как же сильно попал. Даже остановился в коридоре, не дойдя до двери, и сильно потянул отросшие волосы на затылке. Существо не только жрало, оно ещё и гадило. Об этом Брок не подумал сразу. И теперь если он собрался его выходить, предстояло менять воду… как минимум раз в день.

— Кажется, пора вспомнить старую добрую армейскую зарядку… — поругал он сам себя, доставая из холодильника пару несъеденных вчера путассу и отправляясь с ними в ванную. Кинул их в воду, но хвостатый поймал серебристые, скользкие тельца на излёте, вонзив в них чёрные когти. Кровавое пиршество продолжилось, только в этот раз Брок смотреть не стал, чтобы не испортить себе аппетит перед завтраком. Поставил вариться пять яиц и принялся за зарядку. Тело ломило с непривычки и вчерашних упражнений с вёдрами, но ломота оказалась приятной. Брок словно ощутил, что вполне ещё ничего, и не стоило ставить на себе крест, зарываясь в пледы перед камином. Крепкие для мужчины, которому давно за пятьдесят, мышцы просили нагрузок, и Брок, усмехаясь сам себе, решил вернуться в строй. Зарядка, пробежка, силовые упражнения. Пришлось стереть пыль с набора гантель. Почему бы и нет, в конце концов. Потом позавтракал яйцами с тостами и свежим кофе, и ему показалось, что он готов к новому раунду.

— Ну что, поел? — спросил он с едва заметной улыбкой на пороге ванной. У существа были ярко-алые от крови губы и поплывшие от сытости глаза. В них Броку почудился проблеск любопытства. Хвостатый, было, снова зашипел, но звук быстро затих и оборвался.

Приноровившись к вони, Брок осторожно, под немигающим, опасливо следящим взглядом обошёл ванну и резким рывком, которого существо не ожидало, дёрнул цепь от заглушки слива. Вода уходила до тех пор, пока отверстие не забилось отходами.

Вздохнув, Брок взял швабру на длинной деревянной ручке и осторожно подался вперёд.

— Спокойно. Мне надо почистить слив и вообще ванну. Иначе… Иначе вода будет гнить и вонять, и нам обоим будет очень, очень плохо. Понимаешь меня?

Существо молчало, напряженно всматриваясь в каждое его движение.

Брок ткнул шваброй в край ванны и повёл по стенке вниз, стараясь не нервировать, и в тот же миг в деревянную ручку вцепились острые зубы. В воду полетела щепа.

— Да отпусти ты, идиот, — выдохнул Брок, борясь с чужой ощутимой силой. А потом вдруг крикнул громко, высоко, во все лёгкие: — Отпусти!

Почему-то это подействовало. Существо заверещало и метнулось к дальнему бортику. На древке остались глубокие вмятины. Поморщившись, Брок представил вместо дерева свою вполне себе живую и мягкую руку. Вышло живописно.

— Блядь, и во что я ввязался? — сетовал он, осторожно выгребая из ванной дерьмо, рыбьи головы, хвосты и содранные цельными лоскутами чешуйчатые шкурки прямо на пол. Вонь усилилась. Брок сгрёб отходы в ведро и отставил то за порог. Когда с самой противной работой было покончено, Брок додумался сполоснуть существо и саму ванну из-под душа, и это оказалось глупым решением. Когда из лейки ударили тугие струи, оно заверещало, зашипело и… на раз перекусило резиновый душевой шланг. Вода полилась куда попало, забрызгивая стены и одежду, и Брок, привычно матерясь на двух языках, откинул ненужную уже лейку и перекрыл воду в стояке под раковиной.

Его утренние пробежки за океанической водой с того момента увеличились на одну. Первыми двумя вёдрами он от души, с чувством упоения и небольшой радости от осуществлённой мести окатывал шипящее на него существо с головы до… хвоста.

*

Они не подружились, но привыкли к существованию друг друга только под конец третьего дня. Брок научился неторопливо, с эмоциональной окраской говорить, и тогда существо склоняло голову набок и словно вслушивалось в слова. Он научился читать его взгляд, хотя раньше и не задумывался, что столько всего можно вложить в простое переглядывание с кем-то. Чтобы не усиливать смрад, Брок кормил его рыбой только с утра, ровно перед тем как менять воду. Кормил основательно, и если этого было мало — что ж, Брок никогда не был силён в зоологии. Существо не жаловалось, но глаза его заметно затухали, если Брок не заходил в ванную больше трёх часов. При его виде наоборот - оживало, начинало бить хвостом, пыталось вертеться и стреляло чистыми, синими, как небо над лавандовым полем в Провансе, глазами.

*

— Что же ты такое? — спросил как-то Брок, отправляясь в город и привычно заглядывая перед отъездом в ванную. — Русалочка, как у Диснея? Хотя нет, ты мальчик, хозяйство у тебя на месте, значит, хм… русал?

*

По вечерам, не в силах терпеть сводящее зубы скрежетание когтей по эмали, Брок приходил в ванную, садился на крышку унитаза и читал вслух ту книгу, что обычно читал сам себе, сидя в удобном мягком кресле в холле. Сейчас это был Диккенс. В его скромном обществе существо успокаивалось и прекращало снимать с ванны стружку.

— А ведь с мозгами у тебя на уровне, — заметил Брок, исподволь разглядывая задумчиво слушающего его чтение русала. — Может, всё же сделаем повязку на шею? Смотри. Это совсем не страшно.

Брок достал заживляющую мазь и подтянул ближе купленную в аптеке ещё днём ранее коробку длинных непромокаемых послеоперационных пластырей. Медленно вскрыл один, намазал себе шею из тюбика, залепил пластырем и показался ему.

— Видишь? И живой. Дашься? Мне-то всё равно, а у тебя раны загнивают.

Русал посмотрел на него подозрительно, с искрой любопытства, а потом вздохнул совсем по-человечески и лёг головой на бортик ванны, подставляя порванную леской шею. Поморщился и оскалился от боли — всего на секунду. А потом посмотрел на Брока с укором - мол, чего же ты ждёшь?

Брок заторопился и принялся обрабатывать раны и осторожно заклеивать их, сводя края пальцами. Он опасался удара, от напряжения по вискам тёк пот, и руки предательски дрожали. Русал смиренно принимал от него помощь.

*

Четвёртой ночью, пытаясь заснуть, Брок услышал это.

Русал пел.

По-другому назвать странные мелодичные звуки, сравнимые разве что с переливчатым клёкотом афалин, язык не поворачивался. И хотя спать Броку хотелось зверски, он замер на своей неширокой скрипучей кровати и слушал — долго, боясь лишний раз вдохнуть или пошевелиться. В голове вертелось всякое, как обычно, заставляя перематывать уже прожитое время жизни туда-сюда, крутить всеми гранями, как кубик Рубика. Русал пел тихо, проникновенно. В распахнутое настежь по тёплому времени окно светила полная луна. Брок слушал это откровение чужого разума, недвижно лёжа на спине и глядя пустыми глазами в потолок, а потом беззвучно заплакал.

В эту ночь ему ничего не снилось, а наутро он почувствовал себя, словно заново родился.

*

Смена воды и чистка ванны превратилась для обоих в неприятную, но совершенно необходимую процедуру. Русал больше не шипел и не ловил в прикус швабру. Брок перестал окатывать его водой — лил осторожно на голову и плечи, смывая налипшую на тело грязь, не забывая про свешивающийся хвост. Чешуйки на нём всё равно потускнели и чуть встопорщились, и в этот момент Брок отчётливо понял — скоро им придётся расстаться. Слишком долго русал лежит тут без движения, он, созданный для постоянной подвижности в толще воды.

Почему-то в этот момент перехватило дыхание, и никак было по новой не вдохнуть. Брок улыбнулся, сжав челюсти до скрипа зубов о зубы, и вышел из ванной. Там, за углом, он отставил оба ведра и стёк по стене на пол, чтобы отдышаться и привести голову в порядок. Он знал это с самого начала. Всё правильно. Ради этого всё и затевалось. Но почему-то всё равно внутри становилось муторно и мерзко от одной мысли о прощании.

В ночь пятого дня Брок спустился вниз, на кухню, чтобы выпить стакан воды. Не удержался и на обратном пути заглянул в ванную. Это был первый и последний раз, когда он увидел русала спящим. Тот, трогательно свернувшись на боку и подобрав под себя хвост почти целиком, покачивался в толще воды. Его волосы живыми нитями опутывали лицо, жабры чуть шевелились, и на поверхность всплывали пузырьки. Нежные, совсем не кажущиеся сейчас сильными и жёсткими боковые плавники свободно трепетали под водой. Интересно, снится ему что-нибудь? И где он спит на воле? Подводный грот, или какая-нибудь труднодоступная пещера — мало ли их на побережье? Есть ли у него дом? Или стая? Заметил ли кто-нибудь пропажу? Откуда он, вообще, такой взялся?

Вопросы пронеслись в голове Брока — он только отмахнулся от ненужного любопытства, посмотрел на спящего ещё немного и отправился к себе, наверх.

*

На шестой день Брок в очередной раз менял пластыри на бледной шее и с удивлением обнаружил под ними крепко схватившиеся розовые рубцы.

Тем вечером он решил, что — завтра. Дольше тянуть не было смысла.

Перевоз русала обратно к океану Брок запланировал на обед. С утра он хвостатого не покормил, чем вызвал бурю негодования и новую волну скрежета когтями по эмали. Зато когда всё приготовил, со вздохом расстелил на полу ванной огромный кусок брезента, кинул на него несколько рыбин и сказал:

— Выбирайся. Сегодня ты возвращаешься домой. Давай-давай, и не смотри на меня так. Целую неделю провалялся тут на чужих харчах, пора и честь знать.

Русал посмотрел долгим, вопросительным взглядом. Повернул голову набок, любопытничая, а потом оперся руками и сильным, ловким движением перекинул тело через борт ванной, тяжело приземлившись на ткань. И тут же, не особо раздумывая, впился в первую рыбину.

— Ну да, конечно, — почти с отеческой заботой улыбнулся Брок. — Еда вперёд всего.

Дотащить урчащего русала до машины оказалось непростым делом. Под ноги то и дело лезла мебель, половицы собирались гармошкой и не давали открыть дверь, будто не желая выпускать хозяина и его гостя из дома. Ещё сложнее оказалось внезапно замотать его брезентом и, игнорируя бьющееся в ткани тело, торопливо закинуть в кузов.

— Ну тише ты, тише, чудо. Ну что ты разошёлся? Сказал ведь, не обижу…

Брок приговаривал снова и снова в попытке успокоить. Но помогли только вылитые внутрь, на расправленный брезент, приготовленные заранее вёдра морской воды.

Русал глянул на Брока недоверчиво, обиженно, а потом, словно решив что-то, насупился и успокоился.

Ехали к пирсу в гробовом молчании. В кузове под брезентом было тихо.

Броку казалось, что он кого-то хоронит. Или избавляется от тела. Ощущения только укрепились оттого, как с опаской, озираясь по сторонам он тащил по длинному пирсу извивающийся куль, и как одним махом развернул его, стряхивая разозлённое до состояния фурии существо в волны. В тот, седьмой день, небо хмурилось лиловыми тучами, волны набирали высоту, и Брок не успел сделать с пирса и шага, как грянул ливень.

Он долго стоял на деревянных досках настила, вглядываясь в белые взбитые спины волн, комкая в руках край тяжелеющей с каждой каплей ткани.

«Хорошо, — отстранённо подумал Брок, — хорошо. Хоть от рыбьего духа отмоемся».

Не отмылись. Ни он, ни брезент. Ни ванная. Так и остался в доме на первом этаже витать лёгкий, наводящий светлую тоску душок.

Брок продолжал приходить на пирс каждый божий день, даже в шторм, и пытался рыбачить. Глаза сами собой рыскали по волнам в надежде усмотреть в бликующей воде очертания знакомой фигуры. Тщетно.

Русал не объявлялся.

*

За пару недель, что русала не было видно, Брок успел свыкнуться с мыслью, что больше — никогда. А потом он появился — совсем на другом пляже, внезапно. Боязливо высунулся из-за качающегося на волнах бака-буйка, когда Брок, сморённый духотой, решил поплавать после еженедельной закупки в мега-маркете. Он своим появлением до судороги напугал, и он же, тихо, по-дельфиньи воркуя, помог выплыть ближе к берегу.

— Кажется, я тебе и имя придумал, — усмехнулся тогда Брок, случайно цепляя пальцами чужие волосы. Они были мягче шелковых нитей и охотно вились между узловатых пальцев. Рука в чешуе придерживала его бережно, даже ласково. Брок выбрался на берег и раскинул руки-ноги на песке, чтобы отдышаться. Далеко заплыл. Он то и дело смотрел на прячущуюся за рыжий бак темноволосую голову и не понимал, что не может прекратить улыбаться.

***

Брок ловит рыбу.

Сегодня у него не идёт — надвигается шторм, и рыбные косяки ушли на глубину.

Он уже собирает снасти и разъединяет спиннинг, когда на пирс, запущенная крепкой рукой из-под воды, прилетает раздувающая жабры пикша. Затем — ещё одна… Брок смотрит на скачущие по настилу рыбины и… начинает смеяться. Хохочет от души, зарываясь в отросший, посеребрённый сединой вихор надо лбом пальцами. Видит вынырнувшую чуть поодаль голову, облепленную мокрыми тёмными волосами, и задорно машет ей рукой. Русал, как расшалившийся дельфин, ныряет, стрелой проносится под водой, чтобы резко, до половины хвоста выпрыгнуть из воды и в акробатическом перевороте снова уйти в волну, плюхая по воде широким хвостовым плавником.

Брок, всё ещё широко улыбаясь, скидывает рыбин в ведро и медленно идёт к своей машине. Его так и тянет оглянуться.

Брок живёт в Ардморе на американскую военную пенсию (к слову, немаленькую) и давно привык ужинать свежепойманной рыбой и белым вином. Но даже когда ему ничего не удаётся выловить — он не расстраивается.

В такие моменты он думает, что свою самую главную рыбу он уже поймал.


End file.
